Brothers and Sisters of Hetalia
by Hatake Kai
Summary: New Drabble up.. Basically, it's England's birthday, and he thinks everyone forgot cause no one called him. Then Ireland does, and then stuff happens... Contains Ireland OC and mentiosn of the other UK OCs... R&R
1. Gilbert and HRE In my mind Germany :D

All right... so my ideas for this changed and, so yeah, this will now be a bunch of drabbles on sibling relationships in Hetalia... Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The battle field was a mess. There was a head, a leg there, a screaming boy laying in agony, the stoic man preparing to die, and the departed sitting and listening. The air smelt of death, burning powder, rust and salt, and burning flesh. The birds were circling the sky and the bravest were on the ground eating their fill.<p>

The end of this battle, no matter how destructive and devastating, was not enough for the earth to notice though. The sun was high in the sky burning like another day, the clouds were still fluffy and white as cream. The wind was the only one who seemed to notice the despair of the men and tried to cool them with cool light gust.

A young man ran through the field of death. His clothes bloody and torn, his whole body covered in bullet holes and saber wounds. His silver hair was caked in blood and muds, making it look a russet-like color. Running from body to body, giving drink to the parched and praying over the dead, calling out for one person in hope that he wasn't one of the departed, as he ran through the morgue of thousands.

Reaching the spot that was the enemy's line, his heart fell as he picked up a small black hat. Frantic he started to a mass grave a few semi-whole stragglers were digging for their friends.

"Have you seen a boy, about this tall…? Blonde hair…? Blue eyes…?" the half insane man asked the Frenchmen.

They looked at him with dead eyes as they shook their head. The man left them and ran even faster to find him.

Finally he found him. His body was crushed and almost no pulse. The silver haired man picked up the child and carried him back to the camp, his head down looking at his brother.

_Mein Gott… That bastard will die!_

~.~/~`~

"How could you allow this to happen?" The silver-haired man shouted at a golden haired man that stood in front of him.

"Gilbert, mon ami, what could you possibly mean?" The other man asked, completely oblivious of what the other was speaking.

Gilbert glared at the man, his blood red eyes shooting daggers. "Don't fuck with me, Francis! You know fucking well what that bastard did!" Taking out his sword, he pointed it at Francis's heart. "If he dies, I swear you will follow him within minutes."

"Mon ami, how can this be my fault? Napoleon hasn't told me anything since he became emperor." Francis relied, dodging the insane/murderous look in his friend's eyes.

Gilbert let out a growl of frustration, "And? Mein kleiner bruder* is lying on a bed dying and that bastard took away his nation." Bringing the sword to the Frenchman's face, he added angrily, "It's only because you were oust that I don't drop you right now."

A look of pure terror spread across Francis's face, even before the red blade was before his eyes. "Frederick… Is…?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Yeah, like you didn't know."

"Mon ami, honestly I thought you were talking about Roderich or Antonio…"

"Like I would go through this trouble for them; trust me, for them I would destroy a town or two and be done with it… But for Frederick, nothing would satisfy me but your blood."

The venom coming from his voice sent a shiver down the Frenchman's spine as he took a step back from the near homicidal man. Before he could reply, Gilbert was walking out with his sword in its sheath and pistol in hand.

Stopping before the tent's door, he looked the gun over before saying, "Oh, yeah; I, Roderich and Liz decided that you can tell the kid about this. You know, since it is your fault." A shot rang out as the silver demon disappeared, the only trace of his visit, a tiny hole, 5 millimeters from Francis's head.

* * *

><p>Gilbert: Yay! A story bout the awesome me! Review so the crazy chick won't hurt me!<p> 


	2. Little America and England

Okay, so I changed what this is going to be; but I hope all of you like what it is now. This was so much fun to write and I hope that you enjoy reading this!

* * *

><p>America sat looking out the window, sitting perfectly still much to the surprise of his nanny. It had been months since England's last visit, and the younger colony deeply missed the young man that had become like an older brother to him. He jumped from as he heard footsteps behind him.<p>

"America, it is time for bed." The elderly woman England had brought to America's house on his last visit to serve as his nanny said, as she watched the boy with a warm smile on her face.

America looked at the woman with his irresistible puppy-face and whined, "But Engwand, said he would be here yesterday! Can't I stay up just a little while longer?"

The woman tried not to look at the pitiful face of the child that was her charge, having already fallen prey to the whims of the young nation multiple times. "No, you may not. Mr. England will not be happy to know that you disrupted you r sleep waiting for him."

America's eyes started to water. "But he promised!" Pointing to a makeshift calendar on the wall that had the previous date circle, "He said that he would be here yesterday. And he never breaks his word."

"But, dear, ships are late all the time. I'm sure Mr. England will be here in the next few days." Gathering the child nation in her arms, she tried to sooth his.

"I don't wanna go to sweep! What if Engwand comes and I miss him!" The child yawned, trying to fight the inevitable sleep that was coming upon him.

Ms. Grey carried America to the nursery and prepared him for bed. She then started to tuck him into bed, with little fight from the little tyke. "You won't miss him. I'm sure he wants to see you as much as you want to see him."

"Pwomise?" America asked, his eyes closing as he gave into sleep.

Ms. Grey kissed him on the forehead and smiled, "Of, course. Mr. England will be here before you know it. Now go to sleep like a good little boy." After a few minutes, America was asleep and Ms. Grey left, remembering to leave the small candle let to scare away the monsters.

~.~.~.~~

England watched the water, mystified by the reflection of the full moon on the open sea. Sighing, he turned around and started towards the captain's quarters. He knocked before entering.

"Sir, how far out from the coast are we?" He asked as he stood on the opposite side of the captain's desk.

"We should be at the colony by mid-morning, Master Kirkland." The captain replied as he looked up from his maps and charts.

England smiled, "Thank you, sir. It's a mercy that the storm only made us two days late."

The captain looked at England. He did not know that England was in fact England; he only thought that he was some rich young man who frequently visited the colony as a passenger on his ship. "Yes and none of the cargo was damaged."

England nodded. Traveling across the Atlantic was never a certain thing. Diseases, storms, and any other act of God could turn a good voyage into a floating grave. "Well, I guess I shall retire for the night. See you in the morning." England then left the captain and went to his cabin to try and sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.`.`

The next day, America resumed his watch for England. Tightly holding the stuffed rabbit England had given him, he watched for the blonde head that meant that England was coming to the door.

Ms. Grey kept a close eye on the boy, not sure how he would react to England not showing up for the first time. Not that she thought that he was not coming, but that something had detained him in London or elsewhere and he was unable to come. Her worries were quieted though as America's head shot up and he ran to the door and opened it.

"Engwand!" America cried as he saw his guardian.

A large smile spread across England's face as he saw America running towards him. Catching and picking up the child, he exclaimed, "America it is great to see you. You really have grown since I last saw you."

America laughed and hugged England, "I grew 5 centimetres since the last time I saw you." America held up five fingers to emphasize the change in height. Suddenly America's face screwed up, and he asked, "So why were you so late? You pwomised that you'd be here sooner."

England shifted America into a better carrying position and started towards the house. "I'm sorry America. There was a storm and it made the ship late in coming here."

America smiled at England, not really understanding how a storm would make England late; but happy that England was there. "Okay, at least you are here!" America then hugged him as they entered the house and he started to tell him all of the new things he had learned and what he had been doing since England had left.

* * *

><p>Character Commentary!<p>

America: I was so cute!

England: Bloody git... Why couldn't you have stayed like that...


	3. England's Birthday

**For Those of you who may not know, April 23, is England's birthday. At least in Hetalia, since there is no official date and April 23 is the feast day of St. George, the saint famous for being a dragonslayer. Before I go on a long, probably sleep inducing explaining on that, here is England's Birthday.**

_**CAUTION: This drabble contains explicit use of my Ireland OC and the brief appearances of Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland OCs. Anyone who will complain about this fact and not provide constructive criticism based upon what is written will be ignored and be of no revelance to the writer.**_

**Well, I hope you like this~ And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works and I hope to have something up again tommorow or the next day**

* * *

><p>England sat at his desk, rearranging for the umpteenth time the stack of papers that lined his out box: important ones with red paper clips and so on and so forth, until each one was marked in some way that he just knew the secretary would screw up. But today he didn't care. Why should he?<p>

No one else seemed to. To them it was like any other day. No one phone call. Not even his brothers, the other members of The United Kingdom. Not even that little prat Sealand, who normally found any reason to either kiss up to or poke fun at him.

As England sighed, deciding he would just call it a day, his phone rang. England, of course being the gentleman that he was, waited for it to ring twice instead of pouncing on the device to see who it was; hoping it was some sort of well wisher. The voice on the other end however, made him frown the moment he heard it.

"_Sasana!" _A female Irish voice spoke through the line, sounding oddly cheerful. This fact alone put the Brit on edge.

"Yes, Ireland?" England asked in a displeased voice, knowing not to expect a birthday wish from his sister.

There was a chuckle on the line and the sound of someone in the background. "Can't I call and say hello every once in a while?"

"I suppose it's becoming more common," England said a bit sarcastically, though it was true that the two nations had been becoming more and more cooperative in the last few decades.

"Well, if you aren't one for small talk today," Ireland started before pausing to do something England thought sounded like her throwing something that landed with a thud, "why don't you come over? I have something my boss wants me to discuss with you."

England shook his head, "I suppose I can… What time do you want me to come over?"

"The sooner the better." Ireland said, before adding, "I have to go now, let me know when your flight leaves for over here, all right." With that she hung up.

England sighed, hanging up his phone and gathering his stuff. Maybe he could go out tonight…

England got into the cab from the airport, giving the driver the address to Ireland's house. His flight wasn't bad, given the fact no children were behind him and the flight attendants weren't too pushy. As he neared the street that Fiona lived, he sighed. It was nearly three and that idiot America hadn't even bothered him yet. He checked Twitter on his phone, nothing. How is it that on his Birthday, no one posted anything? Not even America who, by now, would have said hello to everyone at least once?

Paying the cab driver, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Hearing a clatter and then a hushed voice, Ireland finally opened the door with a small, almost knowingly suspicious, smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasana!" <em>She said happily, allowing the other British nation into her house.

The first thing England noticed, besides the fact that there was a hare hopping down the hall, was that a vase was on the ground. It wasn't broken, but water and some wildflowers were on the floor. "Hello Ireland, how are you?"

Ireland looked at the plant, bending over to pick up the vase and flowers, leaving the water. "I'm good." Thinking for a moment she added, "Do you want to get something to eat while we talk? I haven't eaten yet and you just got off your flight?"

England looked around, thinking over what Ireland just said. "Sure, do you have something in mind?"

Ireland nodded, "There's this pub nearby. Has really good roast beef, my treat." She added the last part as she stood up and placed the vase on the counter.

England nodded, "All right." He wondered why Ireland would treat him to food. Not that she had a tight pocket, but she hardly ever paid for others, tending to do otherwise on special occasions.

* * *

><p>England and Ireland entered into the pub, which seemed rather large for the small dining area that England was now seeing. Standing at the register near the front was a stout man with a moustache that seemed to recognize Ireland.<p>

"Fiona," the man said, approaching them with a smile. "How are you?"

Ireland smiled, "I'm well, Seamus. How are you and your family?"

"Great, the baby is going to be a year in a few days now. You'll come to say hello when Molly is having the party here, won't you?" The Seamus asked, leading them to a back table and leaving a menu for England. Seeming to finally notice England, he also asked, "Is this one of your brothers you were telling about?"

Ireland nodded, "Of course I'll be here, just tell Molly to bring some of her Colcannon." She paused and said, "Yeah, this is Arthur. He's the one in England." Looking at Arthur, she said, "Arthur, this is Seamus O'Reily.

England looked at the man, Seamus, and put his hand out to shake Seamus'. Seamus smiled, "Pleasure to meet you." Looking as someone entered, he said, "I got to go, but someone will be here in a moment to get your orders." With that he left.

Ireland sat down, letting England look over his menu. "Seamus is a nice bloke, got a family of 7. Him, his wife, three boys and two girls. The boys are 10 and then twin 8 year olds, and the girls are 14 and almost one; and the poor mum somehow is still a sweetheart and a fantastic cook."

England nodded, deciding on the roast beef. "He seems like a good person." He put the menu down, "So what story did you tell him about you?" He was slightly curious at how he guessed he was Ireland's brother; only way they looked alike was the eyebrows.

Ireland chuckled, "Told him I was a politics student interning with some politicians in Dublin, I did. I told him that the rest of you were in politics as well… Ended swapping horrid family stories; I won, of course. Modernized most of them, so he just thinks we were just mean-spirited children." She paused as a waitress came. The girl looked about 16, with dark hair tied at the base of her neck.

After ordering, England nodded. Ignoring the jab at himself at the family stories bit, he said, "So have you talked to the others: North, Scotland, and Wales?" He was curious on why he hadn't heard from them, and Ireland being the only one to call.

"Not really, saw North a few days ago though." Ireland replied just as their food came to the table. They ate in relative silence until the food was all consumed.

England finished his food about the same time Ireland did, and asked, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Ireland finished her food and stood up. "Come this way, there's actually a thing set up in here." She indicated to a door.

England sighed, not really enjoying the game Ireland seemed to be playing; but he went to the door behind Fiona.

As she opened the door and flipped on the lights, England was assaulted with party poppers and other obnoxious party favors along with the cry of surprise. As he face seemed too petrified with shock, Ireland fell over laughing; uttering something along the lines of someone needed to record this.

Finally snapping out of it, England saw that there was a banner that read, "Happy Birthday, England!" decorated with roses and a ship across the back ground. On the table was a cake that could have only been brought by America. Bright blues, greens, and browns that made a masterpiece that would soon be devoured, if not by America himself.

England saw his brothers, all laughing at England's reaction; all hoping he wouldn't be too sore that they'd let him go the whole day without saying anything to him. Before he could say anything, America came up and hugged the Brit, exclaiming a cry of happy birthday and explaining how hard he had to work to not tell him.

Ireland quickly regained her composure, grinning at England. "Bet you thought we forgot what today was, huh? How could we? Just about all of us here lived with you for more than a hundred years." With that she backed off, letting the others mob around England, wishing him a happy birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked this one... Thinking about doing ones for certain Holidays and other celebratory days... Read and Review por favor~<strong>

**Luv Hatake & Co.**


End file.
